Fox Heart
by mgraham2393
Summary: After being given a chance to participate in a scientific experiment Aaron discovers a certain vixen digimon and their journey begins Rated M for later chapters RenamonXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fan fic so bare with me. I am also writing this on my phone so please dont' expect any regular updates as well.**

**Ok. So this is obviously a Digimon fan fic and a Renamon one at that which means expect lemons in later chapters. Just a free warning.**

**But here we go. The first chapter in the First book of the Fox Heart series**

**I do not Own Digimon. But I do own Aaron. NO STEALING. **

* * *

Chapter 1

The ringing of the alarm awoke Aaron from his sleep. With a grunt he reached over and turned of the offending device.

He groaned and sat up his sleep now ruined by the alarm. "Great. Its a saturday and i forgot to turn my alarm off." With another groan he turned and stood up stretching his sleepy muscles.

At 6'5'' at 22 Aaron was considered tall among his peers. His black hair was buzzed short almost military style. And his body showed the muscle he had built over the years of hard manual labor.

With another grunt Aaron turned and grabbed a pair of black shorts a black shirt with a silver skull grinning on it and boxers and headed for the shower.

After washing away his sleep Aaron walked into the kitchen of his small apartment.

Aaron lived alone. His parents or his foster parents were both dead and his only sibling was in prison after stealing a Chevy accord from the towns dealership. As such he inherited everything in the will left behind. Leaving him with a decent monetary sum. Enough to start a life alone.

Turning on the coffee pot Aaron walked over to the sink drain and picked up his usual mug before placing it next to the machine. Turning he grabbed a package of pop-tartz out of the pantry and say down to wait for the coffee.

He was starting to drift off as the coffee machine buzzed jolting him out of his stupor. Grunting he stood up and poured his coffee. Adding cream and sugar. Before walking into his study.

Walking over to his desk he glanced at the trophy case and chuckled. It was full of his awards from the various activities he had performed in. He never broadcasted his achievements in fact he actually kept quiet about them. He turned from that case to look at his desk. His computer sat waiting as he turned it on. He sound of the motor running made him smile as he watched the welcome screen pop up. Typing in his passcode he waited a bit sipping his coffee before accessing his email.

"Lets see." He said browsing through the collection. "Bill, bill, add, bill." He continued like this for a while before he noticed a new email appearing at the top. "Hmm what's this." He clicked it and frowned. "Hypnos industries?" He read through the message and frowned again. "This makes no sense. This must be a joke." He blinked and re-read the email. Out loud this time.

"To Mr. Aaron Shorman. You have been selected to partake in a scientific experiment that Hypnos industries is preparing to undertake in a few weeks. If you agree to this you will be paid a lump sum of.." he froze and continued reading "250 billion dollars. This money will be automatically deposited into your account upon arrival at Hypnos. To confirm your participation please call the number given."

He looked at the number. It was a local number and sat back thinking. ~_This could be a good thing_~ he thought ~_Its just a quick thing and with that amount of money it would be worth it_~ He looked at the phone number and before he could stop himself picked up the desk phone and dialed.

He was answered by a female voice. "Hello this is the Hypnos industries Michigan office. How can i be of service." Aaron smiled and told her why he was calling. She responded animatedly and said for him to hold. He waited and was soon on the line with another person this one male. "Hello this is Yamaki. I hear you are one of the chosen to participate in the project." Aaron confirmed this and asked what he needed to do. "Nothing now just show up here. Ohh and the project has moved forward to next week. So please arrive on time." Aaron said he would and was given a date and time as well as an address before hanging up.

Aaron put the phone down and sat back. Suddenly a thought went through his head. ~Why am i doing this. I don't need the money. Maybe for the thrill. Yeah thats it. The thrill.~ he nodded to himself before getting up and walking out of the study. He had a lot to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The week passed ending with Aaron walking up to the doors of Hypnos. As he entered he saw a group of young men and women roughly his age standing around. One of them looked at him and yelled. "Hey. You here for the project." Aaron nodded and walked towards them hesitantly. He wasn't a people person and he didn't enjoy crowds.

As he walked forward he saw a blond haired man walking towards the group. "Ahh welcome welcome." He said smiling. "My name is Yamaki. And this is my company." He smiled again and motioned for them to follow him. As they walked Aaron started to get a strange feeling. Like a sense if foreboding. As he walked he listened. Opening his sense and picked up the sound of paws on tile. He frowned and glanced towards the sound and froze. Standing in the hall was what appeared at first to be a young woman his age. But quickly revealed itself to be something else entirely.

The figure was covered in a golden yellow fur except for on its chest ear tips, paw tips and tail tips. Its eyes were a bright sapphire blue and as he watched she -he didn't think with that figure it would be male- flinched and stared at him in fear.

He frowned and then turned to see the group distancing itself. He thought quickly before coming to a decision. Pulling out a lighter he carried on him. He clicked it on and jumped to touch it to the sprinklers. With a hiss the system came on and the fire alarm activated. Nodding he turned to see the female staring at him again. With a glance around he pulled off his trench coat and handed it to her. "Quickly throw this on" She hesitated before grabbing the coat and putting it around her body. He motioned for her to follow him and ran into the crowd running out the front door. With a quick look around he pulled her over to the parking area and then to his truck. Opening the back door he motioned for her to get in. "Lay down and stay still until we are clear of here." She nodded and jumped into the truck laying down on the back seat.

Aaron ran around to the drivers seat and started the engine. He heard a slight yip as the engine startled his passenger. Backing out he turned and started to leave the parking area. He was intercepted by two men tho before he could leave. Grunting he rolled down his window and one of them walked up. "Mr. Yamaki wishes to apologize for this. He says he understands if you wish to leave. In compensation the agreed sum has been deposited. If you wish u can return and try again."

Aaron nodded. "Thank you i will think on it. Give Yamaki my thanks as well." The men nodded and stood aside so he could leave. Aaron taped the gas and drove away from the area. He watched for followers temporarily and waited until they were out of the city before breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Ok so there is chapter one.**

**Please give me reviews I will be uploading chapter two almost instantly after this.**

**Please ****Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter two.**

**Once again I do not own Digimon. But I do own Aaron**

* * *

Chapter 2

Looking in the back seat he saw his passenger watching him. "You can come up here now. We're clear." She nodded and climbed into the passenger seat. Watching so she didn't sit on her tail.

Aaron glanced at her before activating his gps. "Search route to programmed destination cabin." The machine beeped and displayed a route ahead of them. ~_**Route planned initiating instructions**_~ Aaron nodded and looked over. "I'm taking you to a secluded place i own. Unless u have a different destination in mind". She hesitated and then opened her mouth. "No. I have nowhere to go."

Aaron frowned but nodded. He didn't want to pry. If she wanted to talk she would. This proved true about twenty minutes later when she sighed and looked at him. "Thank you for helping me. I didn't know if i could trust any humans." Aaron nodded. "It's fine. I had a feeling something was wrong there." He didn't mention the fact that he wasn't entirely human.

Aaron was a rare being. Born of humans he inherited a gene from both of them that changed him. To him he was just normal. To everyone else he was a freak.

She glanced at him again. "My name is Renamon. At least that's what I've always been called. My people don't get individual named normally." Aaron blinked and looked at her. "Renamon. As in the Digimon?". She nodded frowning. "You don't seem surprised?".

Aaron frowned. "I kinda am but then this is a weird day." Renamon nodded and gazed out the window.

They drove for another half hour with no conversation before arriving at Aaron's cabin. Renamon was asleep against the glass and Aaron hesitated to wake her. He thought for a second before nodding and opening the truck door and running to the cabin.

The cabin was nestled in the middle of a secluded forest, there was a path but it was hidden from view.

Opening the door Aaron walked in and made sure no one was around before running back to the truck.

Slowly opening the truck door he caught Renamon's head and positioned it on his shoulder before moving his hands to pick her up.

She had removed the coat on the way here and so as he picked her up his hand brushed against her rear. He blushed hoping she was actually asleep and not faking it before picking her up and turning towards the cabin carrying her bridal style.

Entering the cabin he laid her down on the couch. Positioning her so she would be comfortable.

He then ran out and locked up the truck before return to the cabin. Walking in he closed but didn't lock the door. Then he walked in and sat in a chair and looked at his guest.

Her fur was mainly a bright golden yellow. This was broken by white socks on both her legs and hands,white tips on her ears and tail, and a white patch down her chest and belly. Her chest was covered with a white mane. She also had purple markings on her upper legs and under her eyes. Her only semblance to clothing was a pair of leather arm gauntlets.

As Aaron watched her she stirred and opened her eyes. Her body stiffened as she realized she wasn't in the truck any more. Her eyes darted around before coming to rest on him.

He watched as she visibly relaxed as she looked at him. That made him frown. Why did she seem so trusting of him.

She blinked and moved to sit up but fell back with a yelp of pain and clutched her arm.

Aaron jumped up and moved over to her. She froze and he raised his hands passively gazing at her eyes. "May I?" He asked motioning towards the wound. She hesitated and then nodded. Aaron slowly moved her hand and looked at the wound. It loomed like a needle was stuck in her arm. Either from a shot or dart. He guessed a dart.

Frowning he got up and ran into the bathroom to grab his med kit. Returning he sat down and started to find what she would need. He frowned for a second and looked at her. "How long has it been in your arm?" She blinked and seemed to think. "About three hours now. I was shot right after i got away." He nodded her story confirmed his theory.

He sighed. "OK. You may not like this but i have to give you a shot." She flinched but nodded. He smiled and held up the vile and shot. She looked at them and nodded again. "Don't tell me when. Just do it quickly." He nodded and told her to close her eyes.

As she closed them he filled the syringe and squirted a little out to check for air. Then with barely a glance he stabbed into her shoulder and injected the chemicals.

He heard her yip and then pulled the needle out before turning back to the wound. "Ok now the hurting part. I will try to go fast. Try not to move." She nodded and clenched her eyes shut.

Aaron nodded and picked up the bandages and cotton the with the other hand he grabbed the dart shaft and quickly pulled. She yelped loudly this time. Aaron flung the dart down and quickly placed the bandage on.

As he moved away Renamon gave a sigh and looked at him. "Thank you" she said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Aaron sighed and sat back on his heels. He gazed at her for a moment. His mind a jumble of emotions fighting for control. Sighing again he gathered his supplies and returned them to the bathroom. Then grabbing a blanket out if the closet he grabbed a light blanket and went and layed it over the sleeping female. Looking at her face he realized she resembled a fox almost. As if she were a mix between human and animal. He smiled and walked over to his bedroom. With a groan he flung himself onto his bed. He just barley took his shoes off before he succumbed to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renamon awoke to the feeling of a warm blanket covering her furred body. She smiled slightly and got up. Moving the blanket aside. Looking around she spotted the door to the humans room.

Walking slowly she peeked in and saw him laying on his bed still dressed but curled up to stay warm as he wasn't covered up.

She walked over and sat on the bed and observed him as he did to her earlier.

She gazed at his muscular arms and legs. Her mind wondered if his chest was also as toned. She gazed at his face and watched as his eyes flicked forth as he dreamed. She remembered looking into those eyes. A soft grey that turned stormy when upset like he was when she was hurt. That thought was strange. She only knew of a few humans that would have treated her that way and they were all too far away. As she stood up she heard a slight sound and turned to see a small device laying on his dresser. Frowning she walked forward and gasped.

Laying on his dresser was the digivice or D-Arc that the last human she knew had. Attached to it was a string tied to two notes. One with her name on it. The other with a general sir or mam.

Taking her note she turned and left the room. Glancing at the human as she did.

Dear Renamon

If you are reading this then we have stopped searching for you and you are with your new tamer. I am sorry i couldn't save you in time. But i hope that you and your tamer will be willing to come here some time to see me. I know the others would like the same. I shall miss you my friend.

Rika

Renamon felt the tear run down her face as she read the note. Rika had been a good friend to her and their bond had just reached a point where they could merge mind and soul to achieve greater heights. Turning she gazed at the door again and smiled. ~_Maybe he will be the same_~

* * *

**Ok people i want reviews as always.**

**This will be it for now. No promises when the next update will be. If you want to know tho. How about giving me a follow and you will know instantly. :D**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Chapter three.  
**

**And thank you for the follow Vantage77**

**Once again I do not own Digimon. But I do own Aaron**

* * *

Chapter 3

Aaron awoke to the warm light of the sun hitting his face. With a groan he rolled over to escape the light and froze as his body bumped against a large furred form. Opening his eyes Aaron saw Renamon laying next to him curled up asleep with her back to him.

He gulped and slowly so not to disturb her rolled the opposite way and rose from the bed. As he stood there gazing down at the sleeping vixen a strange feeling raced through his body. He shuddered and looked away only to see an oddity resting on his dresser. A small device no bigger then a cell phone rested screen up. Next to it laid a folded up not. Frowning he reached out and picked up both items. The gadget let out a soft beep before beginning to hum. Aaron quickly glanced at Renamon before running out if the room and into the kitchen. Just as he entered. The device flashed a white light and then as suddenly as it started it stopped. Aaron gazed at it and watched as words flashed across the screen. Including his name and Renamon's.

He frowned but shook his head before walking over to the table and sitting down. Pulling out the not he saw it was addressed to a basic person not by name. Frowning he opened it and began to read.

Hello to whoever gets this

Your probably wondering whats going on right now and you have every right to. To sum it up. Your a tamer. And Renamon is your partner. I don't know how you two met but i do know that it was meant to happen. Me and renamon were partners for many years. Together we have had many adventures and now it's your turn. Know this. She will protect you with her life. And she is the most loyal of friends. So i tell you if you treat her kindly she will do the same.

Your fellow tamer and friend. Rika

Aaron sat looking at the letter for a while. Trying to wrap his mind around this. Renamon was his partner. She was now his companion wherever he went.

The thought brought a slight smile to his face. He had been aline for a long time now and the thought of some company. And even friendship. Made him feel good in a new way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renamon woke up to a small ding coming from the kitchen area. A quick sniff identified the smell of coffee as well as bacon and eggs. Her stomach growled at her reminding her she hadnt ate in almost two days. Slowly she stood up and stretched. She turned towards the dresser and saw that the note and D-Arc were gone. She narrowed her eyes in thought. She felt apprehensive about seeing him now. Yet she also wanted to see him again. To gaze into those grey eyes and watch the smile on his face. She blinked suddenly. "What was that?" Her frown deepened. She had never felt like that before. With a shake of her head she walked towards the door. Apprehensive about that strange feeling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aaron looked up from the stove as he heard Renamon walk in. She stood in the doorway slightly apprehensive. He saw she was shifting her gaze between him and the device on the table next to his coffee. He smiled.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in." Renamon blinked in surprise and he saw a slight smile in her eyes before she walked in and sat down at the table. Her gaze once more bouncing from the device to him.

He smiled and turned back to the stove. "How do you like your eggs cooked?" She gazed at him in confusion. "Ive never had eggs before." Aaron glanced at her and then nodded to him self. He continued cooking. Feeling Renamon's gaze on his back.

A few minutes later he turned around and carried two plates of food over to the table. He set one in front of her and the other in front of him. "Here you go. That should fill you up."

She gazed at her plate then at him. "Thank you..." she hesitated and Aaron realized she didn't know his name. "Aaron." He said "Aaron Shorman." She smiled. "Thank you Aaron. For everything."

Aaron smiled and nodded. He watched as she took a fork full of eggs into her mouth. "It was no problem. That's what partners are for."

She froze. Her gaze drifted to him and then to the device. Aaron smiled and reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the letter. Waving it he smiled. "You had a loyal friend Renamon. I hope i can be the same."

He watched as Renamon's eyes widened and then close. He saw her shudder and then watch as tears started to fall down her face.

Standing up he walked over and picked her up. Holding her he sat back down and held her against his chest as she released what he knew to be a long need cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renamon sobbed as she felt Aaron hold her close to him in a almost protective way. She felt his hands stroke her back and heard him mummer words of encouragement. "Let it out. Don't hold it in. Let it out. It is ok. There is no shame in crying over the loss of one close to you." She gasped and sobbed harder as all her pain all her anger was finally released.

As she felt herself calming down she placed her head under Aaron's chin and let the last few shudders pass through her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aaron stared down at the vixen in his lap. She had placed her head righ under his chin right before she had finished. Now she gad pulled her legs up and curled her tail around them both. He gazed at her wondering about this sudden act of complete trust. From what he knew. Renamons were not emotionally expressive creatures.

Renamon was not the first Digimon Aaron had met or the first he befriended. And for that matter not the first Renamon either. He had met many Digimon when he went and explored. But that could be because of what he was.

Aaron was a hybrid. His human half being dominant and his main life. But his other half was what he believed drew the digimon to him.

His digimon half

Aaron was half digimon. A direct decedent from a group of ancient beings that were able to harness the power of digimon. Aaron had been unfortunate enough or lucky enough to have parents that carried the two genes that created the hybrids.

Staring down at the digimon in his lap he felt that other half awakening and let it change his appearance partially mainly, his eyes. They turned a deep orange almost red and his pupils became slit like.

As he watched, Renamon shifted and moved to look at him. He quickly reverted his eyes back to normal.

She gazed at him and spike softly as if not trusting her voice. "Thank you for this. I needed it." Aaron smiled and nodded.

He reached over and grasped the device in his hand. He looked at it and smiled. "Renamon. So long as i hold this and so long as you are with me. I will be your friend. I will be there to protect you as i know you will be there to protect me."

Renamon gazed up at him and her eyes lit up before she once again nuzzled her head under his chin. He chuckled and rubbed her back knowing he had said the right thing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a while Renamons hunger got her to vacate Aaron's lap although reluctantly. Aaron smiled at the vixen as he watched her eat. His mind thinking of what to do now.

Once she finished she looked at Aaron expectantly. Aaron chuckled and stood up walking over to the coffee pot to pour a fresh cup. Turning he gazed a Renamon.

"Now comes the part where we figure out what to do now." He said. Renamon nodded and was about to reply when they heard the sound of footsteps running towards the cabin. Both turned in time to see the door burst open to admit the form of a small yellow dinosaur panting for breath.

"Aaron i sensed someone here where..." he paused seeing Renamon standing there gazing at him curiously.

Aaron chuckled. "Calm down Blitz. There is nothing to worry about. Silly Agumon."

Blitz blinked and took a step towards Renamon growling slightly. "Who are you and why are you here?" Aaron sighed. And walked over to stand next to Renamon who was bristling at the cocky Agumon. "Blitz." He said holding up the device in his hand.

Blitz gasped and then roared. "No no no no no. It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be your digimon. No no no." Aaron sighed watching the dinosaur stomp around frustrated. Licks of flame to gather at the edge of his mouth.

Renamon stopped staring and stepped forward grabbing Blitz and pinning his mouth shut. "I suggest you stop before you burn down this house and us with it. Because then i would have to hurt you." Blitz stared at her before bowing his head and nodding. "Sorry. I just hoped i would be able to be Aaron's partner. Its all i ever dreamed of."

Renamon nodded in understanding. "I know. But you know how these things work. We don't really get a choice." The Agumon nodded admitting that was true. Aaron smiled. It was good to see Blitz calming down.

Renamon smiled and then gasped as she yawned. Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned towards the bedroom. Go test. Your body is still recovering from your trauma." She sighed but agreed. Walking away and clising the door.

Aaron sighed and grunted when Blitz spoke. "She doesn't know does she?" Aaron shook his head. "No. I'm scared to tell her. Its hard enough winning the trust of normal digimon but one like her." He sighed. "I got lucky you didn't try to kill me the first time we met." Blitz smiled. "I knew what you were don't forget i met the last one like you." Aaron nodded and turned towards the kitchen offering to get blitz a drink.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renamon stood frozen by the door. Why would Aaron be scared to tell her something. What was it he kept hidden that he feared would drive her away. She looked out the window at the forest frowning. "Whats your secret?"

* * *

**Okay Chapter three all done. Sorry it didn't have much action and lots of sap. Like i keep saying this is my first fan fic. So bare with me please. So who is surprised with the revelation about Aaron. I know i will probably get a flame saying i took the idea from digimon season 4 aka Digimon frontier. But i didn't. As you remember. they absorbed spirits into their digivices and became digimon. Aaron literally has digimon DNA or code or whatever you would call it. And he doesn't have a digimon name like somethingmon. NO he will always be called Aaron.**

**sorry had to get that out of the way. This may be my first fan fic but not my first time writing a story. I have been flamed before. OK so with that said. Please give me reviews i need to see some as of now i have 0 reviews. And if you want to see more please give me a review or even a watch so i know people are interested in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK here is chapter four**

**Omg look at all these follows, favs, and reviews. Yaaaa.**

**OK to broach on a few things. Yes there are spelling errors. But i do go and triple check my chapters before i update the story and I use spell check so they are not there on purpose. Second Yes Aaron shall remain the same no matter what form he is in.**

** I am trying to make this outside of the box a little and give it my own edge so this will be diffrent and i expect some people to not like what i put in here so i will be open minded on everything.**

**OK now that that's out of the way. here is the new chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

-Hypnos industries, MI office-

The man sat outside the office waiting patiently. He had already been there for a few hours but his employer was known to delay hearing bad news for as long as possible. And this was extremely bad news. Not only had all of the targets decided last minute to back out but they had also lost the test subject. Looking out the window next to his seat he watched as the night sky began to darken as storm clouds moved towards the city. A buzzing from the reception desk captured his attention again and he looked to see the secretary point towards the doors of the office. "He's ready now Markus. Go on in." The man, Markus, nodded and stood up. His Black trench coat flapping around him. "Thanks Sally. Wish me luck." She smiled and looked back at her computer as he walked over to the doors and opened them.

The office was a large corporate meeting style room. A desk sat at the end in front of a wall of glass windows. In front of the desk was a long wooden table for when the owner of the office had his personal workers present for meetings. Markus looked at the desk and the occupant there. The man had Short blond hair that Markus knew previously had been styled long but now was buzzed to look like the style the American military used. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sun glasses. The mans clothing was quite plain a grey dress shirt with a black tie. Markus knew he had a black dress coat on the chair behind him and that he would be wearing black dress pants.

The man looked at him and sighed. "Please sit Mr. Damon." Markus nodded and walked forward. His boots making the most noise in the room. Markus took a seat in front of the desk and looked at the man. "So Mr. Mitsuo, what do you want to know first?" The man sighed. "Just give it to me strait."

Markus nodded and pulled out a small device from his pocket. "First all the Targets have decided to retract there involvement with us. As you agreed they all recieved their money and we made contact with all of them, except one, to follow up and they turned us away." He watched as his employer frowned. "Who was the one?" Markus nodded as if expecting this question and he actually had. " His name is Aaron Shorman. He was the first to leave the facility after the alarms." He stoped and waited. His employer nodded. "And the other part." Markus sighed. "The subject has completely escaped the facility."

The sound of a fist hitting polished wood could be heard clear across the road as his employer hit his desk. "HOW WHAT HAPPENED! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS HOW DID IT ESCAPE!" Markus waited and looked at his boss. "That's the odd thing. She was helped by a human." His employer froze. "What?" Markus nodded. "Yes a human. It seems he is the one that set of the alarms and sprinkler systems the other day."

Markus watched as the man stood up and started to pace. "Do we know who he is?" "Yes" "Who?". Markus sighed and looked at the man. "Aaron Shorman. The man we couldn't get in contact with." Mr. Mitsuo froze. "One of the targets? " "Yes." Nodded Mitsuo continued his pacing. "He knows then. He knows what he is and what it was. That means we need to find them both." He stopped pacing and looked at Markus.

"How long have we worked together Markus?" Markus smiled and looked at his employer. "A few years I'd say." Yamaki smiled and nodded. "Yes and out of all my people i trust you the most. So" he stopped and his eyes became serious. "I want you to be the one in charge of this." Markus nodded. "Do what ever you have to do. Use what ever you need to use. But I want them both found and brought back alive. Am I clear?" Markus nodded. "Yes Sir." Yamaki nodded "Good. Then go." Markus nodded and stood up. "I will find them you have my word." Yamaki nodded and turned to the window.

Markus turned away and left the office. As the doors closed he stopped and took a deep breath. Sally looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well?" Markus smiled and looked at her. "It worked perfectly. I am in charge of the hunt." Sally nodded and pulled out a small device with a odd symbol on it. "Shall i inform the others." Markus nodded "Yes and tell them that he is not alone. A Renamon is with him one that we know." She nodded and pressed a few buttons on the device. Markus smiled and pulled out a similar device. Looking at the screen we watched as a yellow face peered back at him it's green eyes looking back at him. "We a go boss." It asked. Markus nodded. "We're a go."

* * *

**Ok how many of you spotted it. Huh, huh. Yep that's right it's markus from season 5. I don't know why i did that but i couldn't help it i just started writing and that's what it gave me so I'm gonna go with it and we shall see.**

**Ok so this was a sort of filler/delay chapter. I have hit a road block when it comes to the story around Renamon and Aaron so while i am trying to figure that out i popped this out of my head. And i decided to give you guys a look at what Hypnos has been doing so here is this little chapter and i do mean little it is a short chapter.  
**

**As always Review, Follow,and Fav.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Chapter five up and ready.**

**Wow didn't expect to pull this out but i just started writing again and BAM here it is.**

**So it seems we have some new followers joining us now. Yaa. Welcome to the club.**

**Ok so without further ado here is CH 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

The sound of explosions echoed through the forest shaking the trees with the force of the blasts.

Aaron stood watching as Renamon jumped from target to target in the clearing. Her eyes were focused but she wasn't unaware of all around her. As she jumped to the next target she spun and hit it with her right foot shattering it before jumping high into the air. "Diamond storm" she yelled releasing a wave of energy crystals at the remaining targets.

The shock-wave of the blast billowed past Aaron blowing his hair and coat backwards. He smiled.

Renamon landed on the ground and looked around for any more targets. Aaron walked towards her. "Good job. You got all the targets." She nodded and took a deep breath before looking at him. "I was slow. I should of done that faster."

Aaron smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry you will get up to speed. You are just out of practice and your body needs to be re-conditioned." She nodded and sighed. "I feel like a newly digivolved. It took me years to reach me old speed." Aaron nodded. "Yes but now it should only take about a month." She sighed and stood strait looking around. "Wheres blitz. He was here when i started." Aaron shrugged and looked around. "Don't know." he said when he actually knew quite well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been a week since Aaron found Renamon at Hypnos and during that time the young Agumon had started to become a more common sight at the cabin. Renamon seemed to welcome his presence. Aaron guessed it was because she missed being around a lot of digimon like she had been when she was with her old trainer. And as such the two had developed a strong friendship.

As they interacted Aaron had secretly watched to see how she responded. He was surprised that she seemed easy going and quite friendly. His interaction with other Renamon's had told him they were a quiet and distant breed. Yet here was this Renamon that was acting the exact opposite. Then again she had spent time among both humans and multiple Digimon breeds. While most of her species rarely interacted with others. To that effect Aaron began to delve into some private research and the result was quite fruitful. So he had asked Blitz to go and bring someone to the cabin in a round about way to hide where it was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renamon sighed and looked back at Aaron. "So now what." Aaron chuckled and motioned for her to follow him. She frowned but did as asked. It still surprised Aaron how much she trusted him.

"I set up another training area to help you re-develop your skills. I suspected you would need to when you started to get up and about a few days ago. You were slightly unsteady on your feet and your coordination was off." he looked at her to see she was looking embarrassed. "Don't worry. Like i said i expected it and you have improved greatly since then." She nodded but continued to look embarrassed.

Aaron stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" She froze and looked at him before looking away again. "Nothing." Aaron sighed but nodded and continued to walk. He knew she would talk eventually. And he was proved right a few moments later.

"Aaron can you wait a minute?" Aaron stopped and turned to her. "Of course." She nodded and walked over to a tree leaning against it. Aaron took a tree across from hers and crossed his arms watching her.

He watched her body language to see if he could perceive what she was feeling and thinking. She was quite subdued. Her tail lashed slightly behind her showing she was nervous about something. Her eyes were distant. Not cold and emotionless more like remembering something. And her stance told him it was either a bad memory or a sad one. He slightly expected it to be a sad one. She had had quite a few of those lately.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Aaron i'm sorry if i seem a little distant. It's just. I cant' stop..." Aaron smiled. "Thinking about Rika." he finished her sentence. She blinked and looked at him. "I'm starting to see why your a loner." she said with a slight smile. Aaron laughed and nodded. "Bad habit that is quite useful." He frowned then and looked at her. "Renamon you don't have to explain that to me. I already know. I don't expect you to stop thinking about her nor do i want you to. She was your friend and she still is." He sighed and looked towards where he was leading her. A slight smile coming to his face.

"I wont say much but i am working on a surprise for you at the moment." Renamon looked at him. Aaron nodded. "I wont say anything else but that you will be happy when you learn what it is." She looked at him and nodded. "Thank you." Aaron chuckled. "It's nothing. It's the least i could do for a friend." Renamon smiled and gestured for him to lead on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

They walked for a while longer before appearing at the cabin from a new direction. Renamon blinked and looked at Aaron with surprise. "Why are we back here. I thought we were training." Aaron blinked. "Did is say that. Ahh well. I guess we trained enough today." She frowned but nodded. She trusted him and knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her only help her.

As they neared the cabin she suddenly stiffened. She felt a digimon in the cabin and one that was familiar yet strange. "Aaron we have company." Aaron nodded. "I know." She frowned and looked at him. This wasn't the first time he had been able to feel a digimons presence yet it was still a mystery why. Many it had something to do with his secret.

They continued walking and finally reached the cabin. The looked at each other before opening the door. Renamon jumped into the front room and took a stance to fight but froze as she saw the figures before her.

Sitting in the chair was a man with brown hair and equally brown eyes. On his head was a pair a sunglasses. Laying next to Standing next to him was a large red dinosaur that resembled a dragon with wing like horns.

Renamon froze unbelieving as both human and digimon smiled. Finally the man spoke and his voice was familiar even if she hadn't heard it in so many years. "Hello Renamon. It's been a long time."

* * *

**Yes it's done and i ended it with another cliff hanger. I'm starting to see why author's love them so much they are fun to write. But i will try to stop because i know that they are pure evil. lol**

**So any way yes i have entered another old character into my story and as you can tell they have grown. He no longer has the goggles but a pair of sunglasses.**

**Ok well that's it for now so please Review, fav and follow. Oh and if you want to give me any sugestion please do. Any input helps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Chapter six is here**

**Yes more followers oh i feel like this story is going so good.**

**Now honesty i hadn't planned on writing this chapter untill later in the story but something said to go ahead and write it so here we go. Enjoy**.

* * *

Chapter 6

Renamon stared unbelieving at the two figures in front of her. "T..T..Takato, G...G...Guilmon. What..how..." Aaron chuckled and walked forward placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him her eyes wide and unbelieving. "I asked them to come here Renamon." She blinked in surprise. "Why why did you do this." Aaron smiled his eyes staring into hers. "Because you missed your friends." She stared at him for a while before with a sob she grabbed him and embraced him. "Thank you. Thank you." She said into his shirt. He smiled and stroked her back. He was starting to get used to her sudden outbursts of affection. "It was no problem. And i actually wanted to meet them as well. You told me so much about them and the other tamers that i wanted to meet them all."

Renamon nodded and took a deep breath before stepping back and looking at her two old friends. "Is there something you would like to drink?" she asked. Takato raised and eye brow but didn't comment. "I would like some coffee if any is made." Renamon chuckled. "If non was made Aaron here would be worse then Rika when she lost a fight." Both Takato and Guilmon winced visibly. Aaron noted that info down before he chuckled. "I do believe you have also become addicted to the drink as well Renamon." She glared at him but nodded. "True." Before turning away. "And you Guilmon?" Guilmon shrugged. "Just some water please." She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Aaron turned and took a seat across from Takato. The other man frowned looking towards the kitchen. "Twelve years ago if you had told me that she would offer to play as hostess i would of slapped you and had you carted off the the mad house." Guilmon nodded but seemed more interested in looking at Aaron. Aaron looked at him and tensed when he saw Guilmon's eyes. Guilmon growled and took a step towards him. "Your one of them." he said with anger. Aaron gulped and nodded. Looking towards the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Guilomon stared at the man in front of him. NO not a man a monster. A abomination. A freak.

He growled and looked at his eyes that were turned towards the kitchen and towards his old friend Renamon. He froze. Those eyes they were different then the others. He had never seen eyes like that on them even in their human forms. He growled again to get the mans attention and felt Takato's hand on his shoulder. "Guil what's wrong?" he asked using the nick name he had made for Guilmon. "He isn't human Takato."

Takato froze and looked at Aaron. "What?" Aaron sighed and looked at the two in front of him. His eyes turning sad. He heard soft footsteps approaching and watched as Renamon placed five mugs down on the table. He raised and eye brow and Renamon answered the unspoken question. "Blitz will be joining us shortly." Aaron nodded but didn't stop looking at her. She had a tone to here voice. A dangerous tone. Aaron realized that she had over heard Guilmon and Takato.

As they sat there Aaron heard the back door open and Blitz walked in. "Hey guys. What's happening." He asked. Aaron didn't move or speak. He just sat there staring at Renamon watching as her fur stood on end and her eyes narrowed to slits. Blitz instantly picked up on the rooms vibes and his eyes narrowed. "What's going on" he asked.

Aaron blinked and suddenly he was no longer sitting on the chair but was slammed against the wall as a red and black tail slammed into him. Aaron felt his head hit the metal decor on the wall and felt the blood start to fall down the back of his head. But he then felt the wound begin to mend. He sighed And groaned as he slumped to the floor his eyes bleary after the sudden assault. He looked up to see a Yellow blur standing in front of him. Shaking his head he looked up to see Renamon standing there defensively facing Guilmon.

Agumon stood next to her flames falling from his mouth as he glared at the red dinosaur. "Why did you attack him Guilmon. What is the meaning of this?" Renamon asked. Aaron sighed and stood up. His back cracking as it re positioned its self. Renamon turned and her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Aaron. But how...how are you ok?" Blitz just stared at the red dinosaur and growled. "Hey boss want me to fry him or is this guy yours?" Aaron sighed and placed a palm on his head feeling his eyes shit. "Stand down Blitz it's fine. I knew that was going to happen sooner or later."

Renamon continued to stare at him. Aaron sighed and lowered his hand revealing his shifted eyes.

They were now a deep Orange red and the pupil was now slit. He stared at all of them but his eyes rested on Renamon. He felt her anger and fear radiation off of her in waves. Aaron sighed an with little effort felt his whole form shift.

His arms and legs grew in size and length. His skin turned black and scaled. Claws sprouted from his hands and feet. His head shifted becoming more wedge like and sprouted a carapace like crown around his head. A tail sprouted from behind him and twitched in the air. And finally a Pair of large wings sprouted from his back. The arms and fingers were the same black as his body but the membrane was the same orange red as his eyes. His chest scales also mirrored this as did the scales under his tail. His legs shifted and created a second joint making them more animal like.

As his transformation finished Aaron looked at them. Each of them had a diff rent expression on their face. Blitz of course having seen this before just gazed at him like he would any normal time only with a little more respect. Takato being human and having never seeing something like this looked stunned but also wore his fear like a mask. Guilmon glared at him with both fear and anger. But that was to be expected. Most digimon hated his kind after all.

He turned this gaze to Renamon who was staring at him with no obvious emotion on her face. But Aaron had learned how to read the Kyubi like a book. He knew she was angry and hurt he could see it in the way she stood and how her tail was positioned. Yet she also seemed to be fighting something. Aaron frowned and turned his eyes away from her and spoke. "So now you know. No i'm not human. In fact I'm a Digimon. Or rather half Digimon."

He watched them. "So now you know. Now what will you do." HE opened one of his hands and the D-Arc appeared in his claws. He stared at it for a moment and saw Renamon also staring at it. Sighing he lowered his claw down and held it out to her. She reached out with a paw and touched the device before pulling her paw away and taking her other paw closed his claws over the device.

Aaron stared at her in shock. She stared up at him and Aaron saw a look that stunned him. "Aaron. We are partners. You promised to defend me and protect me. I trust you with every thing. And i always will." Aaron sighed and nodded. Renamon reached out and moved his head to stare him in the eyes. "But Lye or hide anything from me again. And there will be consequences." Aaron twitched in fear and nodded. She smiled and backed away before turning and looking at Guilmon who stood with his arms crossed glaring at him and her. "What?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Guilmon stood staring at his friend and growled. He had expected her to side with him and attack this monster but instead that look she had in her eyes. He growled again and his eyes flashed for a moment before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Guilmon." Guilmon looked to see Takato looking at him. Guilmon growled but backed up. He glared at Aaron for a moment before speaking. "So what poor soul did you steal to become what you are?"

Aaron blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?" he said as his form reverted to it's human form. Guilmon growled and lashed his tail. Renamon turned and looked at Aaron. "The only way for you to be what you are is to steal the soul from a digimon." Aaron blinked again and looked at her stunned. "Steal a soul? But I've always been like this." Renamon's eyes grew wide and Guilmon frowned. "You were born this way?" he asked. Aaron nodded. "Yes. My parents possessed the two genetic genes to create a Digimon hybrid. I was born a Hybrid. I am a direct decedent of the old ones."

Guilmon stared at him and nodded. "That explains your eyes." Aaron blinked said eyes in surprise and shook his head. "Would some one start to make sense please."

Guilmon chuckled and nodded. "Most humans don't know this but there is a way besides being Digi-destined to posses digimon powers. All one must do is steal the soul of a digimon and fuse it with him or herself. But it changes the merged. they become more beast like and unkind. No one has ever done the merge and remain kind and good. But you. Your eyes posses the kindness of one not merged. Yet you smell of one who is."

Aaron nodded and looked at him. "I see." he said and looked down. "My parents said that when they old ones came to power a group rose up that was their opposite. Evil and hated across the land." HE looked at Guilmon. "I believe they were your merged." Guilmon nodded. "Yes i believe you are right." He sighed and looked at Aaron again. "I must apologize i acted wrong please forgive me." Aaron smiled and held out a fist. Guilmon bumped his own against it. "It's all good man. Now i believe that you came here for a reason so why don't we sit down and catch up huh?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aaron stood staring out into the night. The wind sang through the trees and the stars cast their light down on the land. He took a deep breath and then looked down at his hand. He watched as it shifted and changed. His digimon hand now gleamed in the moon light. He stared at it for a while until a white and yellow paw entered his field of vision and touched it.

Looking up Aaron saw Renamon staring at his arm. He frowned and looked at her. He remembered that look that she had had in her eyes when she had looked at him. She turned her gaze to him and Aaron once again saw that look again. HE smiled at her and watched as she returned the gesture.

"I am going to bed." She said looking at his arm again. Aaron nodded. "Do you want my bed again?" She nodded and looked at him again. "Would you please join me?" Aaron stared in confusion. She looked down her face fur going red in a blush. "I don't like to sleep alone. No Renamon really do." Aaron nodded and looked at her. "Of course i will." Renamon smiled and looked at him.

Aaron turned toward the house and Renamon followed. He walked thought he house and turned off the lights. Then he turned to his room. Walking in he instantly turned off the lights casting it into darkness. But for him it was still bright as day. Renamon walked past him and got onto the bed in the same spot she had been in that first night he woke up with her. He turned and grabbed his sleep wear and quickly changed in the attached rest room.

Returning Aaron crawled into the bed and laid down under the covers. Renamon moved so she to was under them and then backed up until she was pressed against him. Aaron frowned but let her and even took his hand and wrapped it around her protectively. He heard and felt her as she sighed and relaxed. He felt her tail come up and wrap around his leg.

Aaron laid there his mind still trying to figure out the look she had had in her eyes. As he stared at the digimon laying next to him it suddenly hit him. He had seen that look once before. IT had been a few years but he would remember it any where.

She had looked at him with Love.

* * *

**Well what did you think**

**So now we see Aaron's Digimon form. Very Draconian . And yes i know the most obvious coloring choice but it is my favorite and i have been working on a similar character for a different story and he has the same coloring so ehh.**

**And now we may begin seeing things between i lovely Kyubi and Aaron. Hmm wonder what will happen. Want to know, well you know the drill. Review,fave, and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone. Been a while hasn't it.**

**I am going to say sorry for the delay the computer decided that it wasn't going to work and just got a new one so...  
**

**Well without further ado here is chapter seven**

* * *

Chapter 7

Aaron awoke to the sound of birds singing in the forest. It was calming and relaxing at the same time. He smiled and went to stretch when he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down Aaron saw the golden furred head of Renamon resting there. He blinked and suddenly he remembered what he had discovered the other night. Looking down at the vixen he frowned. What was he supposed to do now. He knew how she felt yet he didn't know if he felt the same way.

He sighed and leaned back against his head board. Closing his eyes he remembered the last person to look t him like that. She had tried to kill him after she had found out about his secret. Opening his eyes he tared at the vixen. "She knows my secret yet instead of trying to kill me it seemed to strengthen our bond." The thought confused him and he sighed.

Shaking his head he moved his body so that he could move out from under Renamon without waking her. Succeeding in moving he stood up and walked over to his dresser grabbing a change of clothes he went over to the bathroom to grab a shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Renamon awoke to the sound of running water and realized Aaron wasn't in the bed any more. Looking up she saw the door to the bathroom was shut and that the sound was originating from there. Sighing she laid back and thought back to what she had been feeling lately. Aaron had been so kind to her from the start and now he had revealed his deepest secret to her, yes in a roundabout way but still, and she knew that revealing that was one of his greatest fears. She frowned suddenly thinking about something. He was her tamer yet she hadn't yet formed the mental bond that she had with Rika. She thought to her self trying to find a reason why and couldn't find anything. "I will form the bond today then." she aid to herself.

As she thought Renamon suddenly heard the water shut off and without knowing why she instantly pretended to fall asleep. She heard the door open and felt the head from the shower wash over her. Listening to the footsteps she heard him walk over to the bed and then stand there staring down at her. She didn't move and soon she heard the sound of him leaving the room. She knew she would smell the intoxicating sent of coffee soon and sighed knowing she would have to move.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aaron had just finished pouring himself a cup of coffee when he saw the familiar vixen walk into the room. "Good morning" she said in her usual chipper voice. Aaron just grunted. He wasn't much for interaction in the morning. Renamon smiled at her tamer and walked over to the coffee to get herself a cup. She was about to pour it when she froze as a sudden rush passed through her.

Turning she looked out the window towards the front of the cabin. "Aaron" "I know" he said as he watched the black truck drive towards his cabin. "Go hide i will handle it." Renamon growled but nodded.

Aaron stood up and walked towards the door. Opening it he stood on the porch as the truck came to a stop.

As the door opened Aaron felt his spine tingle and smelt a familiar smell. A digimon.

He stood still as a man wearing a red jacket and blue jeans got out of the truck. His hair was brown and spiked. He looke back and waved at the driver of the truck. "Thanks for the ride." Aaron heard a vague response before the truck kicked up dirt and drove off.

The man turned and regarded Aaron a slight smile on his face. "Hello little brother been a while. Hasn't it."

* * *

**Ok sorry for the short chapter but like i said just now catching up on everything.**

**As always Review,follow,fave**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is chapter eight.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Aaron stared at the man before him, disbelief and fear coursing through him. Standing before him was his older brother Jason. While not his blood brother the two were raised together in the same house and had developed a brotherly bond. But as the years grew so did the drift between them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aaron became a more active and social person. He was quickly the star student in school due to his untouched academic record, as well as his achievements on the school sports teams. Yet he was always the modest one. Never boasting and always saying that his achievements were not that important. But while Aaron became modest and acomplished, Jason became the opposite.

Jason was quick to get involved with the ruffians of their became well aquainted with the towns sherif, and not in a good way, and was also quick to be approached by the local gang oft hugs. If that wasn't bad enough he started to take a intrest in some unsavory hobbies. Specifically, Necromancy. Aaron had lost track of the number of times his brother was attacked by religious fanatics about his practice of the black arts. But that wasn't even the worst.

Jason knew Aaron's secret. And he wanted that same power for him self. Aaron had for the past few years, before Jason went to jail, moved from place to place avoiding his crazed brother. When he learned Jason had been arrested he had been relieved and also saddened that it was his only escape from the maniac that was his brother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aaron stared at his brother his thoughts rembering his hectic years running from the man. "Hello Jason." he said.

Jason stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and crossed his arms across his chest. "Now is that any way to greet your newly released older brother." Aaron glared at him and clenched his teeth. "It is when said brother has been trying to kill me for the past three years." he hissed. Jason lost his pout and replaced it with a grin. "Are you still sore about that. Well don't worry I found another way to get what i wanted that was quite easy for a manof my talents."

Aaron felt his blood turn cold._ ~No he couldn't have,not what renamon mentioned~_ He looked he looked at Jason's eyes and froze.

Jason's eyes where they once were a golden amber were now a icy blue and that same coldness carried over to his gaze. But that wasn't the worst. He could see much more in those eyes. Jason hadn't just traped one soul. He had trapped many. And not all were Digimon.

"Jason what have you done?" Aaron asked with fear.

Jason just smiled. Suddenly the air got suddenly cold as a purple aura over took the grinning man. Aaron closed his eyes to block out the glow and turned his head away. He felt another presence join him and Jason and knew Renamon had appeared.

As he felt the glow fade Aaron opened his eyes and glanced at the yellow vixen next to him. She stood shock still frozen with terror. Aaron followed her gaze and he to froze in absolute fear.

Before him where once stood his maniac human brother was now a being that instantly sparked every primorial fear in his body.

Two Bat like skeltal wings streched out behind a bare chested grey skinned body. The arms ended in long skeltal fingers tiped with inch long claws. It's waist and legs was covered by a black robe adorned with blood red metal down the front and sides in the shape of a skelton with it's arms crossed with the skull centered right above its waist line. It's feet were also bare and sported three wickedly clawed toes. Aaron could see the extra bend in the leg like he had when he shifted. But the head was what sparked the worst fear. Two Glowing Icy eyes glared out of a horned skeltal head that had a mane of long white flowing behind it.

As Aaron watched the monster smiled and with a hollow laugh bowed at the waist placing one arm out palm forward and the other across its waist. The creature looked up and spoke with a earily familiar voice that was warped to sound like many voices. "Call me Necromere, little brothere."

* * *

**Well what did you guys think. A bit more background for Aaron and a new twist in the story.**

**Next chapter will have the first fight of this story**

**Okay you know the drill Review, Follow, Fave**


End file.
